


Divorce

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 都是我瞎编的/老婆老婆我爱老婆





	Divorce

收到各自父母通知周六拍家族照的时候，全圆佑和金珉奎正面对面坐着商讨离婚后的财产分割事宜。两人瞥了眼信息内容后，默契的把手机屏幕倒扣在桌面上，继续把手上的计算器和键盘按得啪啪作响。

全圆佑是个专打民事诉讼的律师，金珉奎则是个精算师。两人足以在这些私人的事情上发挥自给自足的优势，尽管金珉奎只是个算保险金的。

可是就如同全圆佑说的，会按计算器的男人满大街都是，但叫金珉奎的只有一个，那就是我全圆佑的老婆。当初的金珉奎就是听了这句话，答应了全圆佑的求婚。

那现在为什么要离婚呢？金珉奎在按着数字键时不禁想道，难道全圆佑找到了另一个老婆？

为什么要离婚呢？全圆佑看着财产分割书上两个人的名字在想，是自己有官司期间无休止的加班，还是金珉奎随时要跑回公司算赔额；是自己逐渐变成了不苟言笑的人，还是金珉奎越发频繁的夜不归宿。

全圆佑在对待来咨询法律问题的当事人时一定会给对方一个满意的答复，但现在他突然不想找到和金珉奎婚姻失败的答案。

突然合上手提电脑的声音把金珉奎吓了一跳，停下了手上的动作看着全圆佑，对方自顾自的收拾东西，只扔下一句我周六来接你就出了门。

听到关门的声音金珉奎紧绷的神经才放松下来，脱力地靠在沙发上，打开手机将母亲发来的信息看了好几遍，才留意到最后写的那句话

“记得和圆佑穿上第一次拍家族照时的衣服噢！”

家里每添一位新成员时会重新拍家族照，是金珉奎家里的传统。这次是自己的外甥女出生了，长辈们急得等妹妹坐完月子能外出就立刻预约影楼，弄得他们这些年轻人哭笑不得。

“小孩子长得快，每一天都变一个样呢！我还巴不得每个月都去照一张！”

金珉奎退出与母亲的对话框，开始思考他和全圆佑第一次拍家族照时穿了什么衣服，眼睛扫过空空的装饰柜，隐约记得上面好像放过什么东西。走近拉开抽屉一看，里面放着几个相框，都是这些年他们拍过的家族照，在某一次争吵后被金珉奎全部扫进了抽屉里。

按右下方的日期找到了第一张相片，金珉奎穿着全圆佑的律师袍，全圆佑则穿着金珉奎骚气的暗紫色西装，两人做作的扶着细框眼镜，笑得眼睛弯弯的对着镜头。金珉奎被自己几年前青涩的模样逗笑，习惯性的想拍身边的人分享时却只拍到空荡的地板。摇着头起身从衣柜里拿出那两套衣服，仔细的叠好后放进纸袋里，摆到门口旁的鞋柜上也换鞋出了门。

两人决定离婚后都没有再在家里住，但每天还是会回来换洗衣服，究竟是舍不得已经缴纳的水电费，还是舍不得这个家呢？

拍照那天两人在路上一路无言，到达影楼后更是各干各的，得亏所有人的注意力都在刚满月的外甥女上，才没有注意到他们的异常。拍完大合照后，两人都说着工作忙的屁话，提早去更衣室换衣服离开。

更衣室与摄影区有点距离，此时所有人都在摄影区，显得更加寂静。全圆佑亦步亦趋地跟在金珉奎身后，此刻脑海里却只有他们最后一次做爱时是后入操进金珉奎身体里。身体动作快于思考的全圆佑走快了几步将金珉奎推进一间更衣室里锁上了门，直直盯着被推得踉跄几步跌坐在椅子上的金珉奎。

金珉奎看着在挂锁的全圆佑，不由想起了他们第一次见面是在一家公司的年会。喝得有点飘的全圆佑将同样喝得已经飘了的金珉奎堵在了洗手间的隔间里，有点烂俗的说了句

“我第一眼见你就觉得很适合当我的老婆。”

金珉奎第一反应觉得这人有毛病，但长得的确很合他的胃口。此刻盯着他的全圆佑与那时候全圆佑的样子重合，蓦地又让金珉奎心动了。身体动作也快于思考的金珉奎抓住全圆佑的衣领吻了上去。

似是要将这段时间的亲吻补回来，金珉奎的舌头一溜进全圆佑的口里便被对方狠狠吸住，被报复性的啃咬双唇。金珉奎也不示弱的用虎牙刺进全圆佑的上唇，全圆佑被刺得松开牙关，金珉奎趁机将舌头伸进对方口中胡搅一番，舌尖也顶弄着舌面上的小颗粒，退出时扯出一条条晶莹的细丝，互相抵着头在喘气。

“老婆，我希望我生命里的最后一眼，你还是我的老婆。”

金珉奎被全圆佑突如其来的表白怔住了，不知道自己为什么总是对老婆这个称呼很受落，当即蹲下开始解全圆佑的皮带。

全圆佑还是戴着金珉奎买给他的皮带，这使得金珉奎含住对方半硬的性器时又动情了几分。手里握住埋在分身下的囊袋揉弄着，舌头从浓密的耻毛一直舔到龟头处，冠状沟的软肉被金珉奎含在嘴里用舌头挑逗着，同时擦过因为勃起而伸长的系带，激得全圆佑只能把手插进金珉奎的头发里加大吞吐的动作，没过一会儿就射了出来。

全圆佑伸出手示意对方将精液吐出来，全数塞进了已经拨开律师袍脱好裤子趴在墙上等操的金珉奎的后穴里，惊讶的发现对方的穴道很干涩，只插进一根手指就已经听到金珉奎的痛呼声。全圆佑立刻将手伸到前面撸动着金珉奎的性器，手上残余的精液与马眼处不断渗出的前列腺液混合在一起，还硬着的性器不断搓弄着金珉奎的穴口，很快将金珉奎玩到完全勃起。

“老婆原来夜不归宿不是去找别人啊？”

“全圆佑你在说什么屁话？我像是会出去乱搞的人吗？”

“可是老婆的西装总是很修身，屁股翘得那么挺很容易勾引到别的男人。”

金珉奎无语的翻了下白眼，他知道这段感情从一开始就是全圆佑一直在主动，但有时他真的想敲开对方的脑子看看，是不是只装着法条，连他俩的结婚证都装不下。

明明是因为相爱才结婚的啊。

但此刻显然不是谈这些的好时机，两人都箭在弦上，不可能翘着老二坐下来好好谈心。

“我钱包里有安全套。”金珉奎摇了摇屁股扭头说道。

“老婆怎么会随身带着安全套？”全圆佑虽然有些不爽，但还是边掏对方裤子里的钱包边忍不住发问。

“因为你总是随时发情等着操我啊，就像现在这样！”金珉奎恶狠狠地回道。

全圆佑噤了声，乖乖的撕开安全套把剩余的润滑剂倒在金珉奎的后穴，抠过包装袋的手指顺利的插进穴道里做扩张，往熟悉的方向探去很快找到了对方的敏感点，轻轻按压几下后将手指抽出猛地将性器插入往金珉奎的前列腺撞去。金珉奎爽得下意识夹紧，被全圆佑拍了几下屁股后才松开。

“老婆夹那么紧干嘛？不喜欢老公的肉棒吗？”

“唔...你..嗯哈..别往..那里..那里..撞..”

“那老婆想我往这里呢，还是那里，还是索性不插了？”全圆佑说着话就扶着自己的阴茎从金珉奎身体里退出，被金珉奎手快的抓住了手，

“嗯..哥哥操我..往哪里操都行..快点进来..”

“遵命，老婆大人。”

语毕便扶着金珉奎的腰肢将整根阴茎插到最深处，填满与被填满的感觉使两人都不由自主的发出喟叹。全圆佑卖力的抽插着，金珉奎也拼命地摇着屁股发出浪叫迎合着对方，直到感觉到全圆佑越来越快的速度，金珉奎在用手撸动着自己分身的同时默契的直起身夹紧了穴口，两个人都在短暂的抽搐后趴在墙上喘气。

全圆佑拔出安全套时不小心将精液滴落在金珉奎还穿着的律师袍上，被金珉奎瞪着眼睛训斥。全圆佑笑得皱起了鼻子，抱紧对方说道

“这样我每次上法庭都会想起老婆，会想到要操老婆，会想到回家才能操老婆，这样就不会经常睡在办公室不回家啦！”


End file.
